Jinrairyu
Jinrairyu is a style of sword fighting where the practitioner focuses upon drawing their blade, striking an opponent and then sheathing their weapon once more in a single flow. It is taught that a Jinrairyu practitioner is considered legitimate when their movements reach speeds which, as lightning does when it dances across the sky, releases thunder upon completion. It is a one sword style that is used primarily with and other similar weaponry. The techniques of Jinrairyu utilizes the Four Cardinal Steps as their foundation, performing the consecutive steps within a nigh-instantaneous flash. Description Jinrairyu is a sword style that was created during the Void Century of Wano Country. It is said that Jinrairyū represents the aspects of a storm. In that the attack is the lightning strike which summons forth the powerful thunderclap, representing the re-sheathing of the weapon. The speed at which the practitioner strikes causes spectators to believe that the thunderclap stems from the blade's hilt slamming against the sheath. However, this phenomenon is explained through the representation of a storm. The strike moving so fast that the reverberating thunderclap reaches the surrounding once the motion is actually completed. In essence, the thunder is created from the sheer speed of one's strike. As the timing between the stroke of lightning and the thunder indicates the distance of the storm, so does the timing between the strike and the resulting thunderclap itself. Jinrairyū movement is subconscious. And such, the Four Cardinal Steps explores the idea of the foundation for such explosive yet extremely precise movement. A practitioner should be able to cut a bullet in half and sheathe their blade before the bullet reaches their person. This intense focus on spontaneous speed also makes Jinrairyu a sword form optimal for users of Flying Slash Attacks. The movements are extremely powerful yet controlled, practitioners moving wasting a step. Jinraiyu techniques are achieved by performing four steps in a fraction of a second. , , and Initial response to the potential threat is known as . This takes the form of the practitioner utilizing all their senses to identify threats and dangers. Unlike the other three steps, Ishiki is considered one which is performed before actual combat. It means to identify weapons, numbers, potential traps and other external factors which might pose a threat to the practitioner. Additionally, Ishiki can be used as a form of reconnaissance. Gaining awareness of an opponent's weakness or strengths before combat. Ishiki is considered the only conscious step of Jinrairyu. is essentially the practitioner taking the proper stance and resting their hand upon their weapon. Unlike other sword forms, Jinrairyu users must keep their hands on their sword's hilt and sheathe. It comes from the idea that one does not have to prepare themselves to take advantage of an opening if they are already prepared. This is crucial as they are able to react to even the slightest of openings within a target's defense, for practitioners must move as lightning does across the sky. Of course this tends to hinder the maneuverability of the swordsman. And so, Jinrairyu practitioners have powerful legs which allow for enhanced jumping capabilities and control over their steps. They retain a stance where they lower their body and keep their sheathed sword to their side. Even when dodging high speed projectiles, practitioners retain the bases of this stance. A lowered body and their body prepared to draw. They can jump through the toughest of terrains without ruining this stance. Practitioners must use this step in order to prepare for the next. This includes using their sheathed sword as a blunt object in terms of defense or other supportive purposes. After proper preparation, is the step which is most dangerous. It is taking advantage of the opening, striking so quickly that the aftermath is a thunderclap which spreads outwardly. The thunder being a sign that the technique is performed properly, it is created due to the insane speed upon which proper practitioners draw their blades. Practitioners are able to perform more than one attack during this phase, with the overall movement being called one single strike. This is due to the fact that practitioners see a draw sword as one continuous flow which must be sheathed in order to readjust. And such, even an attack of 14 cuts will be called one strike. The accompanying shockwave, known as the Thunderclap, changes in intensity as the person matures. Masters of Jinrairyu can even use the Thunderclap as a weapon in itself. is the final step of a technique. It is sheathing the weapon once more. If a technique is performed correctly then those around them will see nothing but the preparation and conclusion of the strike. Practitioners are able to, of course, strike without performing Jinrairyu techniques. This is to referred to as a simpler form where the user strikes with less speed and thus does not produce the thundering burst.. By applying Jinrairyu principles to normal sword combat, the practitioner is capable of fighting but taking advantage of speed and control. Only techniques which create the thunderclap are named as they are the representation of Jinrairyu. History Past Techniques Kaihime's attacks are named with a literal sense. But also share their name with popular Sake brands and sake-related terminology when combined. * : Considered the most basic of Kaihime's arsenal, it is her signature technique and the first mastered. It is a simple attack or succession of attacks which is then used to complete the Dageki step of Jinrairyu. The speed upon which the sword is drawn is enough to release a thunderclap, accompanying a shockwave that she can use as a weapon against weaker opponents. The pun in the name is that Kokuryu is the name of a Japanese brand of Sake. However, the literal translation being "Carving Style" plays on the versatility of this attack. It is one meant to carve her opponents. * : An extremely basic technique, Kaihime draws her blade halfway. Thus striking her opponent with the blunt of her hilt. However, the amount of force generated is enough to not only generate the signature thunderclap but also completely demolish her victim's body. It is stated that she has shattered a boulder using this technique. It is named after the Japanese Sake Kikusui but also due to the basic utilization of this attack. Trivia * References